Keeper Merlin: Before Ardent
by ReveseRobot
Summary: Merlin is a newly graduated Keeper who for years has been waiting to recruit a certain hero. Along with his memories. (This instalment will be covering Merlin attaining both Vincent, and his memory crystal. OCXCanon)
**Based on:** Final Fantasy Record Keeper

 **Disclaimer:** This is a for fun story! I don't own Final Fantasy, Record Keeper, or any other SquareEnix franchise.

 **Notes:** This story is based on a group collaborative project with multiple people and OCs. There is a ton of back story that won't be explicitly posted. Sorry if it's confusing at times! This will probably just be two chapters, Merlin's fight with Hojo, and Merlin regaining Vincent's first memory crystal. Many parts may be skipped or omitted in order to move the story along. Thank you for understanding!

 **Warnings:** OCxCannon, Multiple OCs, OCC characters, angst, fluff, ect. 

**Fic Start**

"This is it!" Merlin hissed under her breath. The floor holding the man she wanted nothing more than to rescue was just mere inches away. Crushing a mythril in her hands she smiled restoring her party to peek condition. Granting a sigh of relief from those that traveled with her. While glad they were here she took her focus off them. She wanted nothing more to kill _that_ man with her bare hands. Merlin stopped, only for a moment, to take in the reality of the situation. Even if she knew it wasn't permanent, and the time flux would reset things again, she could help but enjoys the idea of that man dying… Multiple times.

"Hojo" her voice wavered not with fear, but excitement as she entered the room. Metal creaked beneath her feet, long devoid of human touch, groaning with each shift of the party's weight. The air smelled of something harsh. Iron notes lingered over powering Merlin's senses.

"Oh what's this then?" Hojo questioned turning towards her. "I see…" Not taking him long to catch on. "You're here for him." He muttered to himself. Without hesitation he raised his hand slowly summoning two squid like creatures. Hideous as they were repulsive their tentacles writhed unnaturally, squirming in anticipation. Hojo took a step backwards allowing the two to take center stage.

"Cloud! Squall! You keep those two busy! Selphie you're on heal duty!" 

"Roger that!" The other girl responded before casting protect on each party member.

"Now for you…" She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I've been waiting so long to kill you."

Hojo laughed. The girl was clearly out of her mind saying such things before the battle had even started. Did she know who she was talking to? His glasses caught a slight glimmer of light making only one eye visible. In the background the two heroes fought the abominations. Their swords barely cutting through their delicate looking but resilient flesh.

Merlin snapped sending a spark of lightening crackling its way Hojo's direction which he dodged with ease. Tapping her feet to a song no one else could hear she lifted her hand, and in a slurry of words casted haste. Speeding up the party making their movements hard to follow.

Hojo cackled, his voice echoing ugly and twisted. "Poodler, Bad Rap, get the gi-." but she was on him in a second causing him to stumble backwards. Her fira spell singeing the sleeves of his lab coat causing the air to combust around him in short, but violent bursts. Cloud and Squall reacted instinctively pinning both Poodler and Bad Rap to the floor. Tentacles asunder they couldn't do much but inflict both poison and blind, repeatedly.

"Remember not to kill them, he'll just summon new ones!" Merlin shouted while still engaging Hojo. _"Out of Mp that fast?"_ She took a swig of elixir haphazardly tossing the empty bottle on the floor. Another fira spell was cast before the bottle had time to even shatter. The ambient air was hot and oppressive, blurring with the heat of the flames. It smelled of burnt hair and chemicals.

"Guys, can you make it quick? I'm running out of esuna spells!" Selphie was doing her best to keep up with all the status inflictions, but it was starting to get out of hand.

Merlin nodded "Sorry Selphie!" her disposition switching back to normal for just fraction of a second before turning around rapidly setting off another spell. The man crumpled to the ground, buying the group time to rescue Vincent.

Merlin made her way to where Vincent was held. The chamber glowed faintly. A glass like material tinted a faint teal color made a majority of the device. It took Merlin more than a moment to figure out how to open it. After struggling a bit (and a few twists and clicks later) the latch released allowing her to reach him. _"Finally, after all these years!"_

Her face was flush, hair a disheveled mess of white, and her blue eyes did nothing to hide her excitement. It must have been a sight to see, but unfortunately for her he didn't seem fully conscious. Out of focus his red eyes stared back at her in slight confusion. He was about to question but she just shook her head extending her hand. "I'm here to rescue you~!"

With a quizzical look he took her hand, sending butterflies jolting through her entire body. She helped Vincent to his feet before savoring the touch for a minute too long.

"Guys, hate to break up the moment but something weird is happening to Hojo!"

Merlin turned to Selphie before realizing her mistake. Of course this would happen how could she forget? The two monsters he has summoned crawled their way back to their master before wrapping themselves around him. Slowly he began to shift into something putrid with the consistency of liquefied plastic. His body contorting awkwardly with strange snapping sounds.

"Already? I expected that would have taken him another five minutes." Merlin complained, struggling to help carry Vincent back to where they could leave. Luckily for her both cloud and Squall were there to help support him allowing them to pick up the pace.

Selphie darted back and forth between the group and the area leading to the keeper realm in a manic circle. The Hojo aberration was close to taking shape when they hit the area to teleport home. Merlin shook with adrenaline, quickly working out the incantation, "Return!" In a shimmer of dancing light, the group was teleported back to the gallery hall. The place of cold steel and nightmares vanished behind them.

…

Vincent sat in the infirmary while those around tended to what little wounds he had. The girl, Merlin was it? Had quickly but thoroughly informed him of the situation, the world of the keepers, and his part in all this. Giving him the choice whether or not to join his team. He nodded slowly not completely sure how he felt. Things were a bit hazy and he couldn't seem to remember everything. Still he was grateful for the rescue. 

"So you'll be the lead on my team?" Merlin asked, hands clasped together still in awe she was actually speaking to him.

He closed his eyes pondering for a bit before saying. "I'll think about." 


End file.
